


For Being Still

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Modern Setting, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Renly needs Loras around to shave.





	For Being Still

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> Prompt: Skype Sex.

“I forbid laughing,” Renly warns, lifting his shirt over his head, “I need assistance shaving.”

While the picture is grainy, Loras can spot the razor bumps and uneven strokes. Clucking sympathetically, he leans back in his chair, rubbing himself through his jeans.

“Should I send my sister in? She could take you to the spa for a waxing.” 

Renly scowls, though his focus quickly shifts to the lazy rub. 

“I much prefer you,” he murmurs, fiddling with his pajama bottoms, “I receive rewards for being still.” 

“Isn't this a reward?” Loras fiddles with the buttons of his jeans. 

“Haven't decided.”


End file.
